theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Achievement
Achievements are a feature that have existed since November 26th, 2013, and were redone on June 5th, 2018. This is a list of all the achievements. There are a total of 95 achievements to earn. Mascots #Meet Nedd! #Meet Blade! #Meet Z-Stone! #Meet Salaman! #Meet DJ Fellrox! #Meet Stan Zavior! #Meet Dusk! #Meet Steve Sailor! #Meet Lando! #Meet Mika Kora! #Meet all mascots! #Obtain any mascot's background! Rooms #Explore 30 rooms! #Stay in one room for 5 minutes! #Stay in one room for 10 minutes! #Stay in one room for 30 minutes! #Stay in one room for 1 hour! #Find any Element Dojo! #Find the Floating Island Dimension! #Find the FEA HQ! #Find the Iceberg! #Find the Beacon! #Find the Laboratory! #Find the Cavern! #Find the Mining Tunnel! #Find the Planetary! #Explore every room! Games #Become a Ninja! #Become a Nibiru Ninja! #Become a Mineral Ninja! #Become a Wind Ninja! #Become a Fire Ninja! #Become a Water Ninja! #Become a Lightning Ninja! #Become a Snow Ninja! #Get an A+ on all Trivia Bash subjects! #Get a score of over 30,000 on Bubble Shooter! #Win Bubble Shooter by popping all the bubbles! Parties #Help build a party during construction! #Attend a party! #Explore every room decorated for a party! #Access a party room! #Obtain a party item! #Attend 5 parties! #Attend 10 parties! #Attend 12 parties! #Attend 15 parties! #Transform at a party! #Login everyday at a party for 1 week! #Attend an Anniversary Party and obtain a party hat! #Attend the Bend Band Tour at an Island Jam! #Watch fireworks at a Fireworks Party! #Check out all floors of the Haunted Tower at a Halloween Party! #Ride Sant's Sleigh at a Holiday Party! #Walk your Crab, and bring it to it's party domain at a Crab Party! #Vote for Crab of the Year at a Crab Party! #Reach the top of the Mountain at a Mountain Climb! #Explore all rooms on the Felly Cruise when it's opened! #Explore Lando's Ship when it's opened! #Travel to Guitar Island at an Island Jam! #Form a full band and perform at any stage at an Island Jam! #Stay in a party room for 5 minutes! #Stay in a party room for 10 minutes! #Stay in a party room for 30 minutes! Pets #Adopt a Crab! #Adopt a Gopper! #Adopt a Fish! #Adopt 5 Crabs! #Adopt 10 Crabs! #Adopt 5 Goppers! #Adopt 10 Goppers! #Adopt all Fish! #Buy a Crab Sticker! #Buy all Crab Stickers! #Walk a Crab, Gopper, and bring a Fish at the same time! #Put the Golden Ingot Sticker on your Golden Crab! #Bring your Blue Crab to the Coin Cave and obtain a Golden Coin! #Bring your Pink Crab to the Seaside Garden! #Bring your Rainbow Crab to the Cloud Factory and have it make clouds! #Adopt the current Crab of the Year and walk it! #Take your pet to the Crab Lounge or Pet Park! #Feed Crab Oats to your Crab! Miscellaneous #Be on The Island for 1 month! #Be on The Island for 3 months! #Be on The Island for 6 months! #Be on The Island for 10 months! #Be on The Island for 1 year! #Send a postcard! #Make your own product at the Patuna Factory! #Buy an item at the Clothes Shop! #Read a comic at the Comic Shop! #Read a book at the Book Store! #Look through the telescope at the Planetary! #Make Chocolate at the Chocolate Factory! #Complete a mission when one is available! Category:The Island Category:Features Category:Features of 2013 Category:2013